


I'll Be Watching You

by WifeysforLifey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oops?, Swan Queen - Freeform, gals being pals until they aren't, guest starring Henry the pissy teenager, or that time Regina was hell bent on binge watching Stranger Things 2, this is just a head canon gone way out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeysforLifey/pseuds/WifeysforLifey
Summary: Regina Mills had constructed the best personal day and she planned to use it the only way Friday the 27th of October should be. Binge watching Stranger Things season 2. That is until some idiot knocked on her door. Son of a...





	I'll Be Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a head canon that just went wildly out of control while I myself was binge watching season two. There are no actual spoilers if you are concerned. Unless mentions of doors wig you out, then turn around now.
> 
> Basically this is just a silly little one shot that made me laugh so I thought I would share it. It isn't beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy this dose of crack :)

Ten, nine, eight…

Regina counted back in her head as she slowed her breaths in time to the sound of the heavy footfalls on the stairs. It would be only a matter of minutes now. She could hold out for another few minutes. She could.

Her palms itched and she shifted in her place pressed firmly against the door of her study, listening to the sounds of her teenaged son rummaging in the hall closet for his shoes.

Four, three, two…

The front door slammed shut, the sound of the deadbolt sliding home felt like being kissed in the rain. Sunlight. Lollipops. Victory!

Yes!

This was victory.

She continued to wait, perched behind her door for a beat longer to be sure that he was gone, a grin tugging at her makeupless lips, she had waited for this day for months and there was no way, _no way_ , that she was going to stop the marathon of the second season of Stranger Things. She’d woken up at three this morning to start and she would be damned if she didn't get to finish this.

Another minute passed. Then two.

“Okay,” Regina breathed to no one but herself, easing the door open like this wasn’t her home and that she wasn’t an adult woman hung up on a current pop culture hit that happened to remind her of when Storybrooke wasn’t _just_ a brain child. When a woman named Madonna sang through the bulky black boxy thing in her bedroom and she learned the ways of Aquanet through trial and error ( _always_ avoid eyes and open flames).

This was for nostalgia.

This was for educational value. Keeping relevant with things that her son was into.

This had nothing to do with her burning need to know what happened to Eleven… Not. At. All.

Half an hour later and she was curled up on the couch. Blanket, tea, a small plate of eggos. Episode four here she com-

Banging on the front door made Regina nearly jump out of her skin. No. No, no, no, no, _no_ ! This was _not_ happening!

“Go away,” she growled quietly. “Go away, go away, _go away_!!”

“R’GINA?!?!”

Regina’s shoulders sagged. Emma. Of course it would be Emma. It wasn’t like she had carefully constructed her day so that she could stay home to avoid this very situation. She had painstakingly concocted fictional out of office meetings for the entire day. She’d arranged for her work calls to be sent to her work cell so that the messages could be listened to during restroom breaks.

It wasn’t like she could call in sick! A sick day would mean Snow White at her door. Oh no. Today was _her_ day. She hadn’t bribed her secretary with tickets to see Hamilton _on Broadway_ to keep everyone going in a loop to try and find her for nothing!

“REGINA!!!!!!! OPEN UP!!!”

The grating sound of angry girl fists continued against her door, thundering through the foyer and up into the informal living room where she sat as the little loading dots flashed on her screen, the glow of the red background mocking her.

She was so _close_ !!! _God damn it Emma Swan_!

“R’GINA!!!!! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!!! I CAN FEEL YOUR  MAGIC HIDING YOUR CAR!!!”

There had been a time in the past, the far past, the before-she-changed past, that she’d had a flickering moment of wanting to kill Emma. It was fleeting. Before she’d known _who_ Emma was. Before she was sure her curse would break should she follow through with that errant wish of blonde on a platter.

That moment didn’t hold a candle to this moment.

Regina was going to murder that woman on her porch. It didn’t matter she couldn’t pull her heart out. She'd find a way. Emma Swan was dead.

Throwing off her blanket, Regina stood and tossed the remote with all the vengence of a woman scorned.

Damnit. Her eggos were going to be cold because of this.

“RE-GIN-”

She may have pulled the door open more threateningly than the situation _really_ called for, if the blonde’s yelp of surprise was anything to go by, but she didn’t care. She was _missing_ valuable Stranger Things viewing time! “ _What_ do you do you _want_ Ms. Swan?!”

“Oh thank Go-” The woman’s face screwed up, concern morphing into defensiveness before settling on stunned. “Are you wearing leggings??”

It was eight in the morning. She’d slept for a total of five hours… and this idiot was asking about her pants?! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN TWO FULL MINUTES INTO THE NEXT EPISODE!

“And you’re not wearing makeup?” Emma asked, her head cocked to the side in her growing confusion. “I don't think I've ever seen you so...”

“I'm closing the door now,” Regina huffed, already pushing the door into Emma’s face.

“No, wait! I’m sorry! It’s just you weren’t answering your phone and when I called Town Hall your secretary said you were in a meeting with the guy from county zoning all morning and that you had other meetings throughout the day but Hal was at the diner so how could you be having a meeting with him and no one else had seen you or your car and I just… I was worried okay? I was worried.”

Regina stared the frustrated woman down, the heat of her ire fading under the genuine worry that radiated from Emma. She’d been worried. She’d been worried and all Regina could think of was how she could be curled up on her couch right now.

Heaving a sigh, Regina motioned to herself, a not so forced smile curling at her lips. “As you can see I’m perfectly fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” again she tried to close the door only to be stopped by Emma’s hand.

Hard viridian held mahogany as they fought over control of the door. “Okay, that’s twice now you’ve tried to make me to leave. What’s going on?”

“Fine! If I show you will you leave?”

Exasperated and ready to get back to her day of crack watching Netflix, Regina flung the door open and stalked away, assuming that Emma would take the hint and follow. She stormed into the living room and flopped herself down beside her blanket, her lips pursed petulantly. “There, are you satisfied? You caught me. I’m taking a personal day and didn’t want to be interrupted so I told my secretary to cover for me.”

There may have been a pointed glare with that last comment. But her eggos were cold. It was warranted. Her fingers twitched towards the remote. Would it be wrong to load up the episode menu with Emma gawking at her?

“You took a personal day to binge watch season two of Stranger Things,” Emma’s eyes dipped to the coffee table, taking in the eggos on the plate. Regina flushed with embarrassment under the awed scrutiny. “And you have eggos!”

Her long suffering sigh was beyond her control. Regina was only so strong. “Emma…” The bounce of the couch cushion beside her made her wobble. She stared in outrage at the woman who was wiggling herself into the space beside her like she owned this god damn blanket nest. “What do you think you’re doing!?”

“I made it through episode two this morning! Where are you at,” came an overly excited question from the soon to be dead Charming who was currently pilfering an eggo from _her_ plate.

Stunned. Regina was stunned. What the hell was happening. Was nothing sacred?!

“I’m on four.”

Emma huffed. “Damn! Can we start on three so I’m not epically lost!?”

“ _We?!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Four episodes later, a quick run to Mama Fa’s new chinese place Fa King Good on third for two lunch specials courtesy of the-eggo-theif, and many shouts of despair and cheers of victory later, the women were in the home stretch.

Three episodes to go. They could do this.

When exactly it went from an I event to a We event Regina wasn’t sure but here they were. Taking turns being each other's pillows, shaking the others arm in shock, and there was one moment of cringing into Emma’s neck that she’s certain she will never live down.

“Holy shit. HOLY. SHIT!”

Emma was a bouncing mess pacing in front of the tv, her hands buried deep in her couch marathon mussed hair when Regina glanced at her from her sprawled position across the couch.

“Holy. _Freaking_. Shit.”

“Emma.”

“Sorry!”

Regina didn’t really mind, she was in agreement. Holy shit summed it up perfectly. She’d even venture to up that freaking to a fucking because holy shit, what was happening right now on this show!? God she loved it!

“I’m going to take a break, I need to stretch my legs. Don’t you dare start the next episode while I’m gone,” she warned with a pointed finger and stern look.

Emma’s hands were in the air as she turned to watch Regina retreat from the room. “I would never be so cold your majesty! Just pee fast woman!! I’m talking the olympics of peeing! Go for the gold!!! We have three hours to cram in and limited time until H-Bomb enters the building!”

That woman was barbaric. Crude. Annoying… and it made her laugh all the way to the restroom.

 

* * *

 

Regina’s heart hammered in her chest. She could feel Emma sitting up straighter, those long muscular arms beginning to lift above her head like this was the last few minutes of the Super Bowl in a tied up game and her team had the ball.

She couldn’t pull her dark eyes away from the screen. It was intense. She shifted closer to Emma, the warmth from her side a comfort. “Oh god. They are all going to-”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY DIE!!!! _GOONIES NEVER SAY DIE_!”

“What does that even mean,” Regina shot back, her eyes already beginning to squint shut in anticipation. She couldn’t watch this. Mother of God, how much more could they be put through??

It was all too much she couldn’t take this kind of stress- and with a bang everything changed. The moment they’d waited for, all the suspense, the waiting, the struggle- all of it was made worth it the second a door opened on that damn tv screen.

Their screams tangled in unison. Loud shouts of ‘yes’ and thunderous ‘holy shit’s filled the living room and had anyone been passing by 108 Mifflin Street it would have made for some interesting gossip at Granny’s to be sure.

Regina didn’t notice the shift in energy. Or the fact that the space between them was nonexistent until she locked eyes with Emma and everything froze. Froze until...

Lips. Firm and soft and demanding attacked her own, or maybe she was the attacker. Everything was fuzzy. Fuzzy in that good way that made her toes tingle and the hair at the nape of her neck stand on end. These were lips that lasted until the credits began to roll and the music zapped them back into reality.

Regina pulled back first, her hand hovering against her mouth, wide eyes locked onto Emma’s equally stunned gaze.

“Um… I-”

“Start the last episode Emma,” she husked, her cheeks tinged pink from the shakiness of her voice. The neediness it didn’t quite conceal. “I want to finish before Henry gets home.”

Emma bit her lip and nodded. “Uh yeah, okay. Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

“MOOOOOM!!! I’m home!!!!”

The front door slammed shut followed by the sound of shoes being kicked into the front closet. Henry was already home?

Shit. They still had four minutes left!! Regina didn’t care that the show was practically all wrapped up. Things could change! Everything could change in those four minutes! This was Stranger Things! Don’t get comfortable with how things were. It was a rule!

Emma beat her to the punch, shouting out a warning to their son before the second door was even slammed closed like the first.

“Henry!!!  DO NOT step foot in this living room or so help me I will staple your naked baby pictures to every telephone pole in this town!”

Regina snorted and swatted at her leg. Emma grinned. Henry was confused.

Four. More. Minutes.

Three.

Two.

It was done.

Over a year of waiting and it was over. What was that ending?! Would there be more? Had she really made out with Emma?! Oh god. She had. She made out with Emma. Emma who was holding her hand. Emma who was smiling weakly at her now.

“Henry you can come in now,” she called, taking her hand back with some measure of reluctance.

His strangled cry of outrage came long before he stood in front of them. “Is that the new Stranger Things!?! Did you- YOU FINISHED IT?!?! Wha- you… MOMS!!!! You said we could get pizza today! I thought were going to watch together!! You guys suck!!!!! Did you even go to work? Ugh. You said I couldn’t stay home!”

Emma’s stifled laughter caught her eye before she returned her amused gaze to their furious son. “I’m sorry Henry, we couldn’t wait. Why don’t you go and get the menu from the kitchen and pick whatever you’d like then we can all start from the beginning together.”

“Okay,” Henry grumbled, a warning finger out as he backed out of the room. “No spoilers though!”

“All?” Emma asked, turning to face her with the grin on her lips that was all hope and light and heart squeeze inducing.

Regina nodded, her warm gaze landing back on the blonde. “ _All_ . Now hurry up and go help our son order dinner before I change my mind. And please make sure there is at least _one_ growing food on that pizza.”

“Yes ma’am!” A flicker of trepidation rippled through those green speckled eyes before those pale warm lips pressed against hers again in a quick, uncertain, peck. “HEEEEN-RAAAAAYYYY!!!! We gotta get a veggie! Let’s do extra sauce! That counts right???”

Regina scoffed, her head shaking as she stood. Today had not gone at all as planned. Not even for a second. “But stranger things have happened,” she mused, and went about straightening up while the bickering from the kitchen floated through the house.

Yeah. Strangers things had definitely happened.


End file.
